


Animals

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fix It, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene might as well be the last people on the planet. Alone with nowhere to call home but an old still shed, the man and the girl let loose.





	Animals

It was an animalistic desire which humans had.  
To attack.  
To fight.  
To numb the pain.  
To fuck.  
As soon as Daryl smashed the bottle of moonshine onto the ground Beth could see all those feelings float to the surface.  
He was an animal after-all. They all were. Feral.  
“Daryl, be quiet.”  
It wasn’t like she could do anything to stop him. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to in this situation. The ball was in his court. She knew this. She knew that he knew this too.  
He could kill her right now if he wanted to.  
He could hurt her.  
He could apologize.  
He could fuck her.  
It didn’t seem like what was streaming through his body was hatred for her. It was passion. Drunk passion.  
“What? Are you my chaperone now?”  
He used her words. Twisted and manipulated them to sound different. To sound conniving. Venomous.  
He buckled his belt.  
“It’s my turn, right?”  
“I never had frozen yogurt. I never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa clause.” He pushed the chair in anger. The bottles resting against it shuttered and for a moment Beth feared that they would fall onto the ground. Shatter and call every walker in the area towards them. If the screaming hadn’t done it already.  
“I never relied on anyone for protection for, hell I don’t think I’ve ever relied on anyone for anything.” This one hurt. She knew they were all aimed to hurt her. All to jab at her until she exploded. She didn’t want to. She would only be giving him what he wanted.  
“Never sang in front of a crowd like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game.”  
“I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention.”  
She glared up at him. He brought a gun to a knife fight. He had been looking to annoy her, to rattle her up. Now it seemed like he was purposely doing this to hurt her.  
The walker growled outside. Begging to come in.  
“You never shot a crossbow before? Ima teach you. Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
He grabbed her and pulled her out by the hand.  
“We should stay inside.” She yelled back. There was no point in being quiet now. The walkers had heard them right now.  
“Come here dumbass” he shouted, shooting the walker against a tree.  
“You wanna shoot?”  
“I don’t know how.” She answered. Her anxiety and frustration grew stronger.  
He grabbed her viciously, wrapping his arm around her neck. Placing the crossbow within her reach.  
He let her go and began to reload the crossbow.  
“Just stop! Daryl!”  
She yelled in frustration.  
He wouldn’t stop. Never would stop.  
He grabbed her against her will again. She now was fighting back. He pushed her limits as she scrambled against him.  
She grabbed his arm, trying to pull it away. She could feel the veins in his arm and they made her tremble. He was so strong. He could snap her neck right at this moment, but suddenly she wasn’t afraid of him anymore. That’s why when he let go again she stomped over and stabbed the walker straight in the head. She wasn’t afraid.  
“The hell did you do that for? I was having fun.”  
“No! You were being a jackass! If anyone had found my dad-“  
“That ain’t remotely the same.”  
They were close. He edged towards her and she refunded to move back. It was like they were playing a game of chicken. Who would back down first?  
“Killing then is not supposed to be fun” yelled Beth. Inching closer to him. The short girls ponytail bounced against her back as she yelled at him.  
“What do you want from me girl?” He asked. He moved towards her.  
What did she want from him? So many fucking things.  
“I want you to stop pretending that you don’t give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters. Like nobody we lost meant anything to you. It’s bullshit!” He backed away at her words. Maybe now he was afraid of her. Of her words.  
“Is that what you think?” He moved towards her. She felt his warm breath against her face.  
“That’s what I know.” She whispered.  
“You don’t know nothing.”  
“I know you just look at me and see another dead girl.” She responded. He looked surprised as she backed up.  
“I’m not Michonne. I’m not Carol. I’m not Maggie.” She stepped forward.  
“I survived and you don’t get it because I’m not like you or them. But I survived. And you don’t get to treat me like crap just because you’re afraid.” She yelled.  
“I ain’t afraid of nothin.”  
Inches apart again.  
Two hearts beating quickly. Tenderly.  
Beth called bullshit.  
“I remember. When that little girl came out of the barn after my mom. You were like me. You were afraid.”  
She edged towards him and now he didn’t move back. Planted to the ground.  
“And now god forbid you let anyone get too close.” She spat this in his face.  
Her chin was up.  
‘Bring it on, asshole’ she thought.  
“Too close? You know all about that. You lost two boyfriends and couldn’t even shed a tear.” She moved back, he followed her. Stalking her like she was a deer. “Your whole family’s gone and all you could do was go out and look for a hooch like some dumb college bitch.” After he said this he stayed planted, didn’t back her up like he had before.  
“Screw you, you don’t get it.”  
She whispered.  
“No you don’t get it! Everyone we know is dead!” He yelled.  
Screams and whispers. Like fire and ice.  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You might as well because you ain’t ever gonna see them again. Rick. You ain’t ever gonna see Maggie again.”  
They were face to face.  
She wanted to tell him to stop. To go fuck himself. She didn’t, because she could feel his warm breath against her face and it felt good. She could feel his body heat, inches away from hers.  
She longed for human connection. Comfort.  
Would she find it in Daryl? Maybe.  
She looked up at him. Straight in the eyes and noticed the most which was in them. He was about to cry.  
His words stopped hurting her once she mentioned the barn. She knew he was bullshitting. He didn’t mean it. He was just being a dick because he was drunk.  
Why didn’t she mind?  
Why didn’t he make her furious?  
Why was she still standing there? And why hadn’t he moved back or forwards? Why was he standing like a deer in the headlights?  
Her breasts heaved up and down. Now his nose was almost touching hers. Why didn’t he move? Why didn’t she?  
If she moved up an inch their lips would’ve touched. The shorter girl held her ground. Looking him directly in the eyes. They were like two alphas refusing to submit. It was passion and anger and comfort all at the same time. She began to give up, catching her breath she looked down, blinking. Her hands still in fists. Part of her was timid to what would happen when she looked up. She didn’t know what was coming next. She couldn’t have. She looked up, and in an instant their lips were touching. Was it an accident? At first she thought it was. But then she felt his large hands wrap around her back and she realized that he meant for this to happen. She gasped. Not out of annoyance, it wasn’t unwanted. He pulled her in more. His breath smelled like moonshine. She began to move her hands, which were currently clenched at her sides. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she moved to her tiptoes. She was much shorter than he was. This was different than any other kids she’d ever had. It wasn’t the sweet kisses she shared with her past boyfriends.  
This was an angry, passionate, lonely kiss. He was a man. She was a woman. It was real. Tangible. Two lonely souls finding each other in an empty world.  
He began to walk forwards, backing her into a tree. They stopped for a moment, catching their breath.  
“Shit.” He whispered, catching his empty breath. She locked eyes with him again. A small smile grew on her lips.  
“You good?” He asked.  
She nodded.  
“You okay with this?”  
She nodded again.  
It was interesting to her that he asked if she was okay with it. She supposed it was good. To ask for consent. Part of her just wanted this to be a hot, angry, passionate fuck.  
Another part of her wanted this to have meaning. She supposed she didn’t know why there couldn’t be both.  
He moved towards her again. Smooth and quietly, like he was hunting. Stalking. She suddenly felt like the cloths on her body were too confining. She wanted them off. Everything off. She waited impatiently for him to move into her.  
She squirmed slightly in anticipation.  
He stepped forwards and locked lips with her again. She revived him deeply, letting him explore every inch of her mouth.  
He pushed her up against the tree a little more. The bark jabbed into her side and scraped into her shirt. His hands were on her body. Sculpting up her breasts. He squeezed the left breast tightly. She moaned, her own hands made their way up his back and around his neck. One hand combed through his hair.  
She gasped as she felt his teeth clinch around her bottom lip. Gently, yet enough to give a mixture of pleasure and pain. She wondered how many times he’d done this before. He seemed like a pro. He knew what he was doing with her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he pushed her back up the tree. She could feel his hard dick pinning up against her pelvis and she only imagined how he felt right now. She thought she was restricted in her clothes. Her small hand began to move from his neck to down his chest. Slower, and slower until it was right at the zipper of his pants. She could feel it jump at her touch. She’d never done this. Never gone past kissing. Maybe it was that she trusted him, maybe it was the fact that the world was ending. She really wasn’t afraid. She had a new form of confidence. She took out his erect penis and slowly began to roll it in her pale hands. He grunted at her touch. She pulled away from him to focus on what she was currently doing. She looked down at his large dick which she was rolling tenderly in her hands.  
“Shit.” He groaned.  
She smiled at him. She felt empowered as she held him in her hands. She had the power in the situation. The control. He pulled his hand from her chest and brought it to her cheek. Gently stroking it.  
“Beth... Beth stop.” He whispered as she jerked him off.  
She looked him in the eyes as she stopped. Part of her feared he didn’t want her anymore. He found her disgusting.  
“Yeah?” She asked.  
He slowly moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt. He began to pull it over her head, her thin arms lifted up as he took the yellow top off of her.  
Her small breasts were covered in a white cotton bra. He looked her up and down for a moment, the young girl wondered what was going on in his mind as he looked at her.  
His fingers reached the button on her jeans, he unbuttoned them and zipped them down. Beth moved her hands to his belt, gently taking it off of him, throwing it to the ground. She was so wet. She’d never felt this way. Turned on. Horny.  
One finger entered her and she moaned. She locked eyes with him again. He watched her as she gasped and squirmed.  
For a moment Beth wondered how many times he’d done this because of his amazing skill. How many people came before her?  
She reached for his dick again, only to have her hands pulled away. He threw them back so that they were at her sides. Her chest heaved as he continued to finger her. Kissing her slowly. He then lifted her up against the tree, taking his hands away from her. She felt the hard wood from the tree scrape her back.  
He pulled his dick out of his pants, and looked at her one last time to make sure she consented and was okay with it.  
She nodded and he slid it into her. Moving in and out of her she let out a light scream. She moved to take off his vest as her fingernails dug into his back.  
He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, gently kissing her collar bones.  
He thrusted deeper into her, making her moan even more.  
She wondered how exactly they got here.  
From fighting to fucking in a matter of minutes.  
It wasn’t like she’d never thought of Daryl in a sexual manner, she just didn’t understand the logic or the situation. She could feel him begin to crack in her, loosing his grip on her, and his pacing slower. He heavily finished, letting out a final sigh and grasping her by the shoulders. Her legs unwrapped around him and she touched the ground. Her world spinning slightly. For a moment she wondered what would happen next, then Daryl answered her question. While she was still heaving and catching her breath the tall man stood up straight, buttoned his pants up and grabbed his belt from the floor. He buckled it in silence. Pulling his shirt and vest over his torso he simply walked away from Beth.  
The girl shrunk back onto the tree. Her hands were shaking. She was shaking. Falling to the ground she hugged her trembling legs to her chest. Then she stood, buckled her jeans. Pulled her shirt and bra on, and headed inside.  
Daryl Dixon took her youth. Her virginity. Her optimism.  
She didn’t mind.  
It was better this way.  
She got it now.


End file.
